El Final
by xBella Cullenx
Summary: La vida de alguien está en juego... El final está acercándose... De qué eres capaz de hacer por alguien que amas? HG (último capítulo del 7° libro) Mi 1° fic!


**Hola! Bueno, este es mi 1° fic! Pareja principal: Harry/Ginny.Vendria a ser toooodo un capitulo, dividido en varias partes. Espero que les guste! Y dejen Reviews!**

* * *

**Cap. 1: El comienzo del final**

Harry escucho pasos detrás de él, y una voz que lo llamaba:

Harry! Harry!- sollozaba Hermione mientras se echaba sobre él abrazandolo-. Los mortífagos... Voldemort... Tienen a Ginny!

A Harry se le paró el corazón... El mundo se le vino abajo...

N-no... no puede ser...

Si, Harry... Es verdad- escuchó decir a Ron, quién acababa de entrar, caminando hacia Hermione. Ésta enseguida se echó a los brazos de Ron-.La han secuestrado esta mañana, y... bueno... no sabemos que es lo que sucederá, Harry...

Por primera vez, Harry vio como su mejor amigo de toda la vida lloraba. Este otro, si hubiese podido, también estaría llorando en ese mismo momento por la persona que el año anterior se había enamorado. Pero Harry se había quedado parado, sin moverse ni poder articular una sola palabra, mirando a la pareja, hacía tiempo formada, llorando por Ginny.

Pero... ¿Cómo?- preguntó Harry, haciendo que sus palabras salieran quebradas por la gran tristeza y furia que lo invadían por dentro.

Lo lamentamos mucho, Harry- esta vez el que hablaba era Dumblendore, que había estado con Harry tiempo antes que sus amigos aparecieran-, era justamente de eso que quería hablarte... Esta mañana, los mortífagos invadieron Hogsmeade, mientras tu te recuperabas en la enfermería. Como hoy el colegio salía a la ciudad, éstos se encontraron con la pequeña Weasley. Trató de escapar, pero eran muchos los mortifagos para que ella pudiera hacer algo. Según me han contado unos testigos que se encontraban justo alli, utilizaron un translador para aparecerse en quién sabe donde, Harry...

No... NO!- gritó furioso el niño que había sobrevivido hacía casi ya 17 años de Lord Voldemort-. Por qué? POR QUÉ GINNY? Profesor Dumblendore, Ron, Hermione, tenemos que hacer algo!- sugería mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos verdes esmeraldas.

A-ntes de que te mandara llamar, me he comunicado con los de la Orden, Harry. Dudo que podamos hacer algo. No sabemos donde se encuentran...

Profesor Dumblendore! No podemos quedaron sin hacer nada! Tenemos que buscarlos...!

Harry, cálmate- sugería el director mientras Ron y Hermione los veían desde un rincón del salón abrazados y llorando. Parecía muy tranquilo y decidido al hablar, pero lo que no sabían los chicos era que en el fondo de esta persona tan fuerte, había un sentimiento de culpa y, aunque no pareciera, tristeza, mucha tristeza. No solo por Harry, sino por Ginny, la pequeña Weasley, como asi la llamaba.

Pero no lo entiende! No permitiré que Voldemort vuelva a sacarme alguien que amo!- al decir Harry esto, la habitación fue invadida por un gran silencio que abarcaba el no saber que Harry amaba tanto a Ginny, y la pena y tristeza que sus amigos y Dumblendor comenzaba a surgir con respecto a los sentimientos de Harry-. Ya suficiente fue con mis padres y Sirius! Por favor, señor, no quiero que me saquen a Ginny de mi vida, por más de que tenga que dar la mia!

Nunca habían escuchado a Harry tan decidido de si mismo. Era sabido que nadie podía imaginarse lo que había vivido y sentido Harry durante tantos años sin padres, hasta que había conocido a Sirius, quién enseguida fue como una mezcla de Padre con hermano para el consuelo de Harry.

Después de unos segundos, Ron rompió el silencio:

Harry tiene razón, profesor... Yo tampoco quiero que nada le pase a Ginny... Es mi hermana- se pudo distinguir enseguida como los ojos de este se llenaban de lágrimas con mucho dolor que, al parecer, no dejaba que cayeran.

Lo sé, lo sé... Nadie quiere que algo le pase a Ginevra, pero deben comprender que no está en mis manos el no querer decirles donde se encuentran los mortífagos y tu hermana, señor Weasley. Si lo supiéramos, hubiésemos ido por su rescate, pero hasta el momento, no sabemos nada...

Luego de la respuesta de Dumblendore, se escucho un pequeño gemido de dolor y segundos después, un ruido seco: había sido Harry, quién para descarga lo que sentía por dentro, le había dado una patada a un escritorio que se encontraba junto a una ventana.

De pronto, la puerta del despacho del Director de Hogwarts se abrió, y en ella apareció alguien muy inesperado: la profesora Trelawney. Tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando Harry la había visto en 3° año, cuando ésta predijo el encuentro de Colagusano con Voldemort: tenía la mirada perdida, pero al mismo tiempo fija en un lugar no específico, Y con voz muy áspera y gruesa, pronunció las siguientes palabras:

_-"El Señor Tenebroso tiene junto a sí la persona más amada por quién él ha querido vengarse desde ser derrotado por su igual. Están escondidos en el mismo lugar donde éste regresó en cuerpo y vida. Solo podrá vencerlo el niño que ha sobrevivido utilizando la fuerza de su corazón y almaaaa..."-_ al finalizar lo que había sido su "prfecía", ésta cayó, al parecer desmayada, al suelo. Las cuatro personas que se encontraban en aquella habitación se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar las palabras de la mujer.

Al ver sus caras, era seguro que ni Hermione ni Ron habían entendido una sola palabra. Dumblendor, en cambio, la miraba, aún tumbada en el piso, con gran interés y sorpresa. Harry, en cambio, lo había comprendido todo: ahora sabía donde se hallaban Voldemort y sus mortífagos con Ginny y que era él quién tenía la oportunidad a sus pies de derrotarlo. Lo que no comprendí era cómo. Todavía esas últimas palabras resonaban en su cabeza: "fuerza del corazón y alma"...

**Bueno... Qué tal? Dejen Reviews, asi se si seguirlo! Nos vemos!**

**×...MaRuS...×**


End file.
